The winner takes it all
by comebacksirius
Summary: My collection of fics for the great all-houses Competition challenge of the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges or HPFC.  I'm in Ravenclaw and proud.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is now dedicated to wvvampire for her 25th birthday which is today 16th july 2010. Enjoy your favorite pairing and happy birthday !**

**House : The marvellous Ravenclaw, GO GUYS!**

**Prompt : The word "mistake" used in at least two different ways**

**Pairing : Hermione/Fred, set in DH, AU**

"I can't stand it anymore!" Hermione yelled at the two boys who had been sharing a tent with her for the last months. She had been assigned to wear the Horcrux around her neck yet another time and Ron had once again arbitrarily picked on her while she was burdened by the necklace.

"Yeah sorry, but we all have our responsibilities in here and we don't care if you can't stand it or not. We have no choice, that's it!" Ron screamed back at her, his freckled cheeks flushed crimson.

"Ron, don't yell at her." Harry interposed "She's right! You should stop bothering her whenever you feel like scraping your nerves on someone, even more so when she's wearing this bloody thing. You already piss us off enough when it's you who wears it."

"She is constantly bossing us around Harry, don't you see? She's getting in the way of our mission!"

"Maybe it was a mistake for me to come with you both after all." Hermione said, dejected.

"Yes, I would say so. It's a man's business." Ron snapped back.

"I should leave you guys to it, then." She answered, crestfallen.

"No, Hermione, don't! We need you, I swear." Harry was on the verge of breaking down, like Hermione.

"No, Harry. I think Ron is right. Maybe it's a task for boys after all. I don't think I'm strong enough anymore."

Hermione shook her arm, forcing Harry to let go of her and stormed out of the tent, wiping her tear-stained face with her sleeve. She held her wand high above her head and turned swiftly on the spot, visualizing the place she wanted to go to, the Burrow. She apparated at the desired position within the following minute. It was at a safe distance from the house, near the mountain side. She knew there had been protection charms set around the Weasley family home and that she could not apparate nearer than that.

She ran towards the domicile of the ''red-haired clan'' as fast as she could before she could make an undesired acquaintance with a Death Eater or such. She was a secret-keeper for the home's location, so she could enter without a problem. She directly opened the door, without knocking, and set foot into the disorganized kitchen.

She heard single footsteps echoing from the staircase and she looked up, waiting to see who the person was, her wand raised in anticipation.

"Hermione!" Fred Weasley was running in her direction and hugged her with bone-crushing force, like if they were the last survivors of the destruction of Earth.

"Fred." Hermione smiled between her tears. "I'm so happy it's you."

"And me it's you" Fred grinned back, overwhelmed with the joy of seeing the clever witch whom he had missed more than he was willing to betray.

"As much as I like you hugging me, you should check that it's really me before I explain why I'm here."

Hermione, as ever, kept a head on her shoulders at all times.

"Oh, yes you're right"

Fred found that Hermione's concern with safety was adorable. "Mmmm, what could I ask you… Well, tell me what was Ron's cover for leaving school with you and Harry?"

"We transfigured your attic's ghoul to look as much like Ron as possible and told everybody at school he had an illness that kept him home."

"That's right. Oh Hermione I'm so glad to see you after all those months. Tell me what happened."

"As you know, Dumbledore left us a task in the design to kill You-know-who. I can still not tell you what it is but the main thing is that I just left Harry and Ron to themselves after your brother had once again told me how useless I appear to him. I did not want to abandon them but I couldn't deal with the pressure anymore. I changed so much this year that I don't even remember who I really am. I'm so lost and now they tell me they don't need me. This pushed me over the top."

"I'm so sorry that happened, but at least you're safe here, I can't say the same thing about them. I wish they had quit this task too, but if Dumbledore assigned it to them…"

"Yes, we did not have a choice really. But tell me, why are you here all alone, Fred. Aren't the others with you?"

"They are all at Grimmauld's place. I was assigned to watch over the house while they are arranging what is coming next. Someone had to stay here permanently in case the Burrow is attacked or something unexpected comes up, like you coming back tonight." Fred smiled softly. "I'm happy it was me they left behind now"

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm forgetting my manners. Go have a seat in the rest room, you must be drained and famished. I'll fix you something. What would you like?"

"Just very strong tea, please Fred. I don't remember the last time I had a hot beverage."

"Of course. You'll have it in a matter of seconds." He disappeared into the kitchen and came back ten seconds later with a cup of the delicious warm drink, as promised. He presented the mug to her.

"Be careful, pretty face, it burns."

Hermione smiled at him and made room for him to sit next to her on the puffy ruby coloured couch. He immediately did so. Hermione was cradling the tea in her frozen hands and sipping from it carefully.

"You flatter me. I must not be so attractive right now. I've spent innumerable days on the run and with minimal ways to bathe or take care of my looks."

Fred shrugged. "You would look gorgeous to me even if you were covered from head to toe in Dragon snot."

Hermione smiled, she was not used to being paid such compliments, especially not in the company of her two best friends. "Thanks for the tea. It's just what I needed."

"My pleasure."

Hermione shuddered imperceptibly.

"You're cold." Fred just stated. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and held her close. She revelled in the warmth coming from his body. She was indeed freezing.

"Do you think I messed up by leaving the boys? I just feel so bad now. I should not have let Ron's temper affect me so deeply."

"It's normal it does, you love him. And to answer your question, I think you did the right thing."

"I'm relieved you think so. But I don't love Ron, what made you think that? He's just a close friend."

"Hermione, it's obvious you both have feelings for each other. In Ron's case I know it for a fact, he told me. As for you I'm sure I saw you always looking in his direction at suppers and meetings, when the Order was assembled."

"Oh, I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?"

"I was not looking at him when I kept staring. It was you I was looking at. I… always appreciated you very much Fred."

"Really? You're serious about that? You're not playing with me?"

"How could I be?" Hermione asked, her hazel eyes fixed into the blue, affectionate gaze of her companion.

Fred, even under the terrible circumstances they were in during those times, felt like it was the best day of his life. He could not believe his luck. He was loved back by this amazing woman, who had made his heart beat since fifth year.

Hermione was so close to him now. He could just… He would just have to lower his head to…

Suddenly the door was ripped open in a loud crashing noise, startling both young adults. Hermione leapt for her wand, but she quickly understood it was of no use.

The former marauder and DADA teacher at Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, came in in a hurry. He now wore almost completely grey hair. There was no doubt his fight against the Dark forces had aged him considerably.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Remus could not believe the hazel-eyed brunette was actually there. He felt relieved for a brief instant, but then remembered the reason he was there.

"Ron and Harry have just been captured by a group of Death Eaters lead by Fenrir Greyback." He continued. "It seems there has been a taboo spell put on the real name of You-know-who and their hiding place has been discovered in mere minutes after one of them pronounced the name."

Fred and Hermione both gasped. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to the Order.

"They have been brought to Malfoy Manor, and we are deploying forces right away to save them. You both need to come with me to the headquarters without more ado."

As Hermione raced after Remus Lupin towards the apparition point of the Burrow, grasping Fred's hand tightly in her own, there was a single thought running again and again in her mind : "Why in the world did I leave them? It would never have happened if I hadn't. Why did I do this? I hate myself!"

She then saw Fred looking deep into her eyes while they turned on the spot, sending her reassuring waves with his warm gaze only. She thought that, at least, against all odds and even in those dark times, she could count on the people around her to help her correct her mistakes. She had never been alone in this and she never would.


	2. Chapter 2

**House : The clever Ravenclaw**

**Pairing : Harry/Luna, other characters : Fleur Delacour, Roger Davies (Ravenclaw) and Ron Weasley. Words in italic are in French.**

**Challenge : Write about two characters at least, one of them being in your house.**

**Beta'd by Siriusly Smart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the HP universe.**

It was Saturday afternoon and the sun danced vivid in a bright, light blue sky. Clouds possessed a silky quality and swayed in a dawdling motion very high above. They were the whitest they had been seen in a long while; rain clouds were usually dominating this high-pitched geographical point in the Scottish mountains. Students from the three most prestigious wizarding schools on the globe were gathered in the broad inner courtyard of the infamous castle of Hogwarts. It was spring and the season of love and harvest had this ability on teenagers to bring out their joyfulness and phlegm whenever they wanted to court the boy or girl of their dreams. This audacity was welcome, because the night of the Yule Ball was imminent and soon all worthy students would be taken by the luckiest.

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs when they came in view of the groups of pupils spread across the grounds. He pointed at a faction of Beauxbatons beauties in a crowded corner, his lips spreading in a knowing smile. Harry smiled back, but shook his head. He was not interested in those girls in particular. He pushed his best friend towards them though, motioning for him to try and approach one of them.

The youngest male of the large Weasley family's ego was pumped up by the fact he was best mates with a Triwizard Tournament contestant. He went to the girls and started bragging about Harry and the exploits they had achieved together. He allowed himself to take some credit for Harry's success in the two first tasks of the competition too, just to add to his chance, and then made a proposition to the four girls at a time: he asked if one of the young ladies would be free for the Ball. One of them, who was slightly more naïve than the others, was about to make a positive answer, when the eldest stopped her in her action and decided for a negative outcome. She shot Ron a bright fake smile, still dripping from charm though, and mimicked a walking motion with her two fingers. It was clear what she was suggesting the young redhead should do: walk away.

Ron's cheeks went cherry red and he trailed his fingers to rule back his hair clumsily. He turned around and huffed, summoning every last ounce of dignity he could muster while making his way back to Harry. His friend couldn't hide a smile at the humor of the situation but he felt sorry for his friend's demise.

"They were already taken." Ron mumbled to cover his letdown.

"Don't worry, my friend, you'll find girls lining up and waiting for you to ask them out, I know it. They were just not the good ones for you this time."

Harry smiled encouragingly, his grin revealing pearly ivory teeth and illuminating the bronzed figure he had acquired due to the time he spent on the Quidditch pitch. He threw a comforting arm across his friend's shoulders, bringing him along to continue their walk. He stopped when he arrived within hearing range of the Head girl of Beauxbatons and only female competitor of the tournament: Fleur Delacour. He was about to take his guts in hand and go talk to her when he noticed she was not alone. She had her back turned to him and her peroxide blonde, wavy mane of hair was cascading down her shoulders. It stopped just below her behind, moving in a flowing motion with each turn of her head. She threw her head back and laughed at something Roger Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain, said. Harry could make out her words in the distance.

"Why, Roger! This 'Arry Potter is just a little boy; of course I am not going to the ball with him. Silly idea!" She teasingly stroked Davies' muscled Chaser arm and slightly swayed her hips towards him, bringing the gentle waves of her ginger and lilac perfume to wash over him.

"Of course, _ma jolie_. You need a real man, _un vrai homme_, like me, don't you?" His indigo blue eyes twinkled.

"Well, _oui_! Is it _un rendez-vous_, then? " She had a playful spark in her azure orbs.

He jokingly bowed his head slightly and said, "It is, Princess. You see me as I am, at your service!"

Fleur laughed once again and pecked Roger on the cheek, leaving a pale mark of carnation pink lipstick on him that he would surely brag about in his common room to his friends later.

Harry felt it was like a slap on his face. Yes, Fleur was older than him, but it did not mean she was allowed to mock him, and neither was Roger. He saw red and was about to provoke the rival Quidditch player but Ron took his arm firmly and drew them towards the exit of the court, to the corridor leading to the astronomy tower.

"No luck on this one either, my friend," Ron said apologetically. "Come on, let's get some fresh air here at the top. These Veela girls are starting to frighten me."

"Ok," mumbled Harry, still scarlet in the face, his tone somewhat strained.

They made their way up the many stairs of the tower to find Luna Lovegood talking to a purple-eyed, grey and white striped owl, perched on a gargoyle on the side of the wide balcony. What she was saying they couldn't hear, but it was of little importance; Luna rarely made much sense in her conversations, preferring to stay in her imaginary world rather than discussing realistic, albeit sometimes boring, subjects, which annoyed Hermione greatly. In Harry's opinion, he saw it as endearing.

Luna turned towards the two Gryffindors when she heard shifting noises in her back. She was not so lost in her daydream that she could not hear them.

"Hello, boys. Did you come here for some fresh air? I hear it is the best season to invigorate the lungs of the Crumple-horned Snorkack, and might as well be the same for us! Convenient, yes?" She stroked the owl's neck softly, which made the bird hum.

Ron was never really comfortable in the presence of Luna, like many others. Her attitude was often seen as destabilizing.

"Er… Let's go to the common room. This spot is taken." As always, Ron did not form very comprehendible phrases when he was feeling uneasy.

"No, go ahead, mate. I'll join you in a minute." Harry smiled at Ron and nodded confidently to his friend. Ron had been feeling unsure if he wanted to leave Harry with Luna.

"Hmm, okay then… See ya."

Ron left quickly, deciding that he might as well find a date for the Yule Ball in his own house, where he had more acquaintances. He headed for the Gryffindor tower.

Harry was left alone with Luna and he took some steps towards her, stopping at her right where he had a good angle to stroke the owl with her.

"So… The Crumpled Snorkack, right? He must have many wrinkles."

Luna laughed heartily at this, she was happy somebody actually wanted to hear about her interest in wild creatures. She played with one of her little radish earrings and said, "Actually it's only his horn that's crumpled. He uses it to find his prey in hard-to-reach places. He stretches it like that." She made a comical but elegant gesture towards the sky with her two arms to mimic what could be the Snorkack's horn.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm jealous of him; that could be useful to catch the Snitch when I'm playing Quidditch." Harry's emerald eyes gleamed with humor.

Luna chuckled and took Harry's left hand, her eyes crossing a bit in concentration as she looked at his hand lines.

"Wow, that's very good. Your line of fate is perfectly straight and very well defined. It means success and longevity. Your line of heart is impressive too, it's very long, it means a warm and passionate heart, and durable relationships."

"Really? That's brilliant. Ron never really managed to read anything in my hand when we were in Divination. Last time, he told me the line at the top meant I was going to die soon, and Trelawney agreed with him. Not very inspiring, is it?"

"Well, they're both wrong. Your line of life is troubled but it spreads all across your palm, it doesn't break, so it means you will survive anything you'll go through, and that's quite positive."

Luna smiled at that. She really liked when she could use her gifts on someone, but she rarely had friends to do that. Last time she had tried with Padma Patil and Lavender Brown, they had had a silly argument about the position of the stars.

"Thank you, Luna, I appreciate it. Hey, I was wondering. If you don't already have someone to go to the Yule Ball with, I would really enjoy your company for that night."

Luna blushed slightly and shuffled her feet. She grinned shyly.

"Well, no, I don't have anyone to go with. Yes, I would really like to accompany you, Harry. I can't wait to find a dress, in what color will you be?"

Harry chuckled.

"I'll be all dressed up in a black smoking coat, with a white shirt and a black bow tie. So, hopefully you'll have the choice as of what color you'd like to wear. Really, I completely trust your good taste. I like your earrings, by the way."

Luna's blush became deeper and she turned towards the beautiful view they had of the castle grounds to hide it. "Look!" she said. "This cloud looks like McGonagall, it's like it's wearing a pointed hat and glasses!"

Harry was quite smitten with Luna's innocence and cheerfulness. He laughed and said, "Yes, you're right, I would never have noticed." He took the opportunity of her looking away to take her hand swiftly in his own. She looked back at him, a mysterious, relaxed smile lingering on her lips.

At that moment, Harry thought he was very lucky to have been rejected by Fleur Delacour, the bewitchingly attractive French girl. He suddenly felt like himself for the first time in a long while, in the company of this odd but true to herself girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**My house : **Still Ravenclaw. May the eagles fly forever and higher than all the others.

**Characters :** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange. Torture at Malfoy Manor under Hermione's POV.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything or anyone from the magical world of HP (sadly)

**Warning:** This contains a hint at femslash and non graphic torture. Most of the dialogue has been inspired from the actual chapter in Deathly Hallows, but it as been freely altered to fit the purpose of the story.

**Chosen prompt table: **

|SET TWO|: **Feeling dizzy,****orange,****are you sure?, flickering**, it's expected, **something is wrong, candle** (the ones I used are in bold)

**Beta'd by my dear friend psycho-pink-faerie and fellow Narmione aficionado. Thank you so much.  
**

_"… dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."_

Malfoy Manor, Easter holiday, Spring of '98

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." The cold voice of Narcissa Malfoy demanded imperiously of the blood starved werewolf, acting on her sister's orders.

"Wait." Bellatrix curtly cut her off. "Take all with you except... except for the Mudblood."

A wide smile stretched across Greyback's horrid scarred face; he was visibly thinking of what he would like to do to the girl. He had not received the honour of being made a Death Eater by the Dark Lord's hands, but he could still hopefully snatch the remains of their victims for his own needs.

_There's no joke anymore, I'm done for. _

Hermione Granger felt despair wash over her, how had they ever let this happen?

"NO!" Ron yelled. "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix hit him squarely in the face, the blow resounding around the darkened room.

_Oh Ron, please don't do anything stupid. You know you don't stand a chance. _

"Not to fret. If she dies under questioning, you'll be next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Bring them into the cellar, Greyback, and lock them in properly, but don't do anything else… not yet."

The low, rich voice of the leading female Death Eater sent shivers running down Hermione's spine. Just the sound of it could send her in a dazed state, and she silently wondered if this powerful yet crazed woman knew how to speak Parseltongue.

_This is no time for curiosity matters, Hermione. _She berated herself for letting her mind wander away from the situation they were facing. Lucius Malfoy and his son were still pointing their wands at her and she had to stay focused on what was happening or she would have no chance of making her escape. A half second later, she was untied by the cut of a glistening knife and firmly torn away from the other prisoners and pressed into Lestrange's chest, who pulled her backwards and into another room.

"I need to be alone with her Lucius, wait for me here."

"Bella it is not your place to give out orders; we're in my house. You shall not speak to my husband or me in this to-"

Bellatrix interrupted her sister harshly. "Shut up Cissy! The situation is worse than you can even imagine! We have a serious matter on our hands, now leave me!"

The ebony haired witch dragged Hermione with her into a lounge that would have seemed comfortable and tastefully decorated had it been on another occasion. She let her carelessly slump down to the floor with a smashing noise when she let her out of her tight grip. She then started circling Hermione as an eagle would its prey, edging ever nearer. Hermione shuddered but it was not simply out of fear; she had felt a tremor course through her entire body at the sight of the dark witch dominating her and the fact she was at her mercy made her undergo an unprecedented heat wave. She was helpless in front of her, but her tenseness was not just panic, it had another, unidentified cause.

_She's… How can she be so pretty? Her years in prison had crushed her; it was obvious in every picture of her in the Daily Prophet. In the Department of Mysteries she looked like she had just awakened from the dead. She had been all bony, frighteningly pale and her eyeballs were sunk deep in her cranium. And now… and now voluptuous curves have appeared on her, her lips are full and she even has a small lively blush on her high cheekbones…Her hair looks soft and she's dressed superbly. God, something is wrong with me, must be. I can't be in my right mind if I'm thinking about this._

"Have you understood my question Mudblood, or do I need to repeat myself?"

Hermione was suddenly snapped back to reality by the inquisitive croaking voice and a vicious kick in her ribs. She jerked away from the boot that had hit her and bit her lip so she would not let any tears fall from the pain.

"Where did you get this sword? WHERE?"

"We found it… we found it, PLEASE!"

She stammered the last word because Bellatrix had lowered her wand and was about to cast a spell on her.

"You. are. lying. Filthy little Mudblood, and I know it! You broke into my vault in Gringotts! Tell me the truth. Now."

The Dark Lord's most faithful was looking at her through lowered black eyelashes, loathing evident in her strong features and Hermione was still not answering. Her patience was starting to wear thin:

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione jolted almost a foot in the air at the sudden onslaught on her senses and attack on all her nerve endings, crying out. The pain was mind-blowing and was nothing like she had ever experienced before. Her back was bent in excruciating ache and she was pushing her mid-section upwards, trying to fight the compelling force she was feeling coming at her from nowhere, her hands attempting to clutch the black wood of the floor. She felt the dark magic hit her again and again, until she couldn't decipher reality from the events she registered in her foggy mind anymore. Just before her lungs were suppressed of any air, she felt the spell being released and she inhaled heavily, trying to regain control on her hammering head and her breathing. Her ribcage felt like it had been crushed and all her body parts were now numb.

"I said, _tell me the truth_!" Bellatrix continued her unclean interrogation.

"It's-exactly-what-I-told-you!"

The witch managed to make out the young girl's words between her ragged breaths.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem so believable to me, I beg your pardon."

Lestrange had lowered her face over her victim and Hermione could look straight into her torturer's deep brown, almost black, heavy lidded eyes, seeing the anger flickering behind them. Hermione would have been swept off her feet by the intensity of them if she wasn't already laying spread eagled on the floor where she had previously writhed in agony.

_They are like endless wells that are filled with immense torment and sheer passion, I feel like I could just drown in them. _

Hermione felt the brutal smack to the side of her face and her head hung limply on one side for a few seconds. She almost didn't feel the slap because of the numbness that had already encompassed her after her experience of the Crucio spell. She was feeling overwhelmingly dizzy and tried to keep her focus by fixating her gaze on the iridescent orange glow of the candle on the lamp table at her persecutor's right. She tried to find a stationery point to look at so she would stay conscious. Tears stung in the back of her chestnut eyes, she did not want to show weakness but the pain and the confusion in her mind were making it more and more impossible to refrain from crying.

"How did you get in my vault? What else did you take? Did the filthy little goblin locked in the cellar help you do it?"

Hermione was not attempting to stop her tears by then. "We saw him for the first time tonight!" She sobbed. "We never went in your vault… This is not the real sword! It's a copy, a simple copy!"

Bellatrix erupted in unhinged laughter. "That is all but credible. And look at me when I talk to you Mudblood, I want to see your face when you lie straight to me. LOOK AT ME!"

When Hermione failed to obey, Lestrange seized the candle violently, sticking it out from its base on the table and threw it Hermione's way, hitting her on the forehead. A slick stream of warm liquid descended from Hermione's temple to meet with the red drop already forming at the conjuncture of her now fevered lips. The blood mingled with the salty stream of her tears and made a mess on her face. Hermione finally drew her gaze back to the scruples devoid witch, not without some difficulty. Just breathing was now an extremely hard task for her; her lungs had been subjected to lack of air too many times and she was hardly fighting the bare ache in her skull. The dark woman seemed suddenly fascinated by the crimson drop of liquid tarnishing the left corner of Hermione's half-opened mouth, from which a strained breath of air was escaping.

"We wouldn't want your tainted heritage to stain the carpet, would we now?"

Bellatrix now had an oddly calm voice, as if she almost tried to soothe the young Hermione, but her actions told another story.

The dark figure stepped closer to the girl that had twitched before her mere moments prior. She carelessly descended onto her knee, letting it dig straight into Hermione's stomach, once again keeping her from breathing, and she lowered her mouth to Hermione's cheek. She gently lapped at the warm liquid with the tip of her tongue, sliding it across her victim's face until she reached the little red drop in the corner of Hermione's mouth, and she pressed her lips to it absorbing all of it. All the while, Hermione did not dare move. She was finally released from the hold Lestrange had on her when the latter stood up and moved away and the brunette gradually began to lose consciousness.

Her eyelashes were still fluttering while her brain was fighting to keep her awake. The world started to spin at an alarmingly fast pace; blackness clung to the edges of her vision and she heard a few echoing words in the distance:

"DRACO, my boy. I need you to do something: go fetch the Goblin for me. We're going to have him check if this sword is real."

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenge #4, The Forum-wide competition**

**My house : Ravenclaw**

**My given character : Hannah Abbott**

**My chosen character for this romantic pairing : Cedric Diggory**

**This story features a love triangle between Hannah Abbott, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, but the main pairing is Hannah/Cedric with Hannah's POV on his new relationship with Miss Chang.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing recognizable, J.K. does.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I am still young; some would say my life has barely even started. But there are memories I can say I cherish above everything else, and that I know will stay with me forever. It is astonishing, when you think about it, how a few whispered words can affect a human being. The promises that your eyes once held for me, that your tender touches and loving expressions made me believe; they are what I hold most dear.

It is of popular belief within our circle of friends and in our House: Hannah Abbott is a naïve girl. Some would even say that I am a little dumb. Sometimes I accept their insults as true, because I don't know why I would hang on to you like this knowing that you don't love me anymore, that maybe you've never truly did, if I was bright enough to save myself. Somehow though, I can't seem to accept the idea that I could just have been a pastime. Our love had been a secret, but at times I wished you would not have insisted on hiding it. Now the only explanation I can find is that you'd been ashamed of me, and my wounded heart can't rest with this thought.

I know you like the fact I still think about you day and night, that my heart beats whenever you come into my sight. It flatters you to know I feel that way and I can't resent you for it. I know you don't want to hurt my feelings; it's just normal for a human being to want to be appreciated. I wish you were more aware it pains me, though, that you have turned the page on us. I hurt everytime I see you look at her, embrace her. I hurt whenever you look at me too, with this ravishing smile you only hold the secret of, because it makes me remember what we had. I know deep inside that staying 'just your friend' is slowly poisoning me. You think everything is 'okay', but it's not: I'm not okay.

When we are alone together, every moment is pure bliss for me, until you leave to join her. Then I remember I'm just the other girl, not the one you dream on. At once I fall into a well of despair and I have no one to turn to. Who can I run to? You are my best friend and you are also the cause of my misery… That Ravenclaw girl. So pretty, so much more clever than me; a perfect body with brains to match. She is like you; flawless. Whereas, next to you, I look imperfect just like any other person. I think every single student in the school envies your love, and if it's not already the case, they should. It is magic in itself to see how you two fit with each other in every respect. But still I wish it was me, once again, holding your hand instead of Cho; my worst rival, the one I can do nothing to compete against.

She has always this glint in her eyes when I see her, sometimes I feel like she's mocking my pain. She's sure proud that you are hers, it's flagrant though she never says it out loud. And you always say how much you care about her; you don't even seem to notice what it inflicts on me when you do, the power your words have on my well-being. But no matter what my reason and my eyes tell me, there is no way out of this for me. I can't stop myself from always coming back for more, anything you can give me; just one more smile, just one more good time shared. And as long as you'll be around, I'll be ruined for anybody else; I know I won't lay eyes on any other man but you, Cedric.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: First I must say thank you to the judges of the forum wide competition and the moderators of the wonderful HPFC forum for giving us the opportunity to do such a fun competition. I regretted having to skip on challenges 5 and 6 because of my holiday but I'm gladly back for the 7****th**** challenge (I must say it's my favorite so far), though I am sad it's the last one. I hope you will enjoy this story!**

**Rule: Break a minimum of one canon pairing by writing a fanon one you are given.**

**My pairing is: Fleur/Hermione (love it!), so it breaks Bill/Fleur and Ron/Hermione also. **

**Don't forget to review if you read, please. Farewell (till next time)!**

**xxx**

**It just felt right**

**xxx**

Their gazes met over the provisions crowded table and they smiled to each other. It was the third time since the beginning of the more than copious New Year supper that clear blue eyes had found golden brown, then looked away, and smiled timidly. It looked like they had started a game together of: "who's gonna make the other one look away first", but neither won because they would not stare at each other for more than a split second each time, though they always sensed when the other was looking. There was a pause between the fourth course and the dessert during which Molly and Victoire rose from the table and disappeared into the kitchen to take care of slicing the chocolate log. People continued to talk cheerfully and the youngest kids fled their chairs to splurge their energy and run around the house, with Charlie and George on their feet, shouting harmless, playful threats like: "I'm gonna get you, Hugo!" or "Beware Dominique, I'm coming for you!" The men that were still sitting at the table loosened their belts over their well filled tummies, and the women lay back in their chairs, content. The soft chatter between the adults at the table continued when Hermione also rose from her chair.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" Ron's deep voice questioned his elegantly dressed wife.

She smiled down at him and simply said: "Bathroom." She walked behind Arthur, Percy and Bill's backs to get away from the table of festivities and when she brushed the back of Fleur's chair, she could have sworn she felt the French beauty tense and slightly edge away from her. She was still wondering about that strange behavior when she reached the large lavatory on the second story of the house. Before she opened the heavy door and went inside, she was stopped in her tracks by hearing light footsteps coming towards her. Her sister-in-law had also excused herself from the table and it seemed she was heading for the same direction she was.

Hermione turned around and grinned when she recognized her. "Fleur? Did you want to go to the bathroom too? You can go first if you want, I'm in no hurry."

"No, thank you Hermione." She answered with her usual accent (that had improved greatly over the years though) and a dismissive wave of her hand. "Go ahead, I assure you."

Hermione nodded and stepped in the bathroom. She was about to close the door behind her when Fleur brushed past her and also walked inside.

"Fleur? Hum… I thought you said…"

With a smirk and something mysterious in her features, the tall French woman raised a graceful finger and pushed on the door, locking it quickly afterwards.

"Hermione." The witch in question shivered at the tone she had used to say her name: low and seductive. Fleur still wore an impish smirk that, if used as enticement, could become dangerous for the average someone's self-control. "I was wondering if, maybe…" Her tone had gone an octave lower. She took a step towards her victim, pushing her chest forward in a tantalizing motion. She licked her lips slowly while Hermione bit vigorously into her bottom one, starting to feel giddy. Fleur saw right away she had the brunette twisted around her little finger: a chaste rose waiting to be taken. She unflinchingly leant into Hermione's personal space and captured her lips with her own-oh so tender-ones. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she gasped into the kiss. She knew there had been something going on between them since the beginning of the night, a spark that had ignited… but she had not truly expected this onslaught from the blonde haired witch. She had never thought about it either, before tonight: the possibility to be attracted to her sister-in-law. It had just come to her like that: it was hidden inside her yet she didn't know it. The suddenness of it all however, prevented her from keeping a clear head about it and backing away from the situation: something a faithful and loving wife and mother like her would normally have done. In the moment everything just felt right: Fleur's voluptuous body pressed against her own, her tempting lips and the way her smooth strands of hair felt when she trailed her fingers through them. The way pearly white teeth found the soft skin of her shoulder and lengthy fingers roamed her sides to discard her party dress. How strong hands pushed her back against the counter and nails dug into her skin.

It was three days later though, when she found herself in a cozy room at the Leaky cauldron, on a bed of which the right side had just been vacated and still felt warm against her touch, that she realized she had gone too far. Twice. She swore to herself she would stop it, but maybe not now, maybe next time…

_**Personally I liked this piece, hope you did too, dear reader. **__**Reviews are love. xxx**_


End file.
